


Beach Day

by Diana_Raven



Series: YJ Week 2020 [1]
Category: Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: Beach Day, Gen, yjfanweek, yjfanweek2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:41:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25225489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Raven/pseuds/Diana_Raven
Summary: YJ has orginized a volleyball game for charity, and Cassie's a little nervous.
Relationships: Tim Drake & Cassie Sandsmark
Series: YJ Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827547
Kudos: 19





	Beach Day

**Author's Note:**

> Pls be nice i wrote and edited this on my phone :(

It was supposed to be a charity event, Cassie reminded herself.   
Tickets to the barbeque costed five dollars, seven dollars, and ten dollars respectively for child, teen, and adult. All proceeds went to charities for people's whose homes were destroyed during superhero fights.   
A day at the beach. A barbeque. There were arcade games, face paint (it would never _not_ be surreal to see a little girl who's face had the Wonder Girl "WG" painted on it), and water polo. Then, a super-powered volley ball game (which was the real reason people had come to the barbeque).   
"You ready?" Tim asked. He was in disguise, because of course he was. Cassie would have felt better if he were beside her, fighting this fight. She'd tried to convince him too, but it had been fruitless.   
Cassie took a deep breath. "Yeah."  
"Don't worry, Wondy, it's for charity. It doesn't matter if you win."  
Cassie raised an eyebrow at him. "And that's so against the Bat's code?"  
Tim gave her a Look. "You _know_ I can't, WG."  
Cassie sighed. "Yeah, yeah."  
Tim patted her on the back. "Think of it this way, at least you're not playing for the fate of a world this time."  
Cassie grinned at him. "If I can do that, I can do this."  
Tim held out a hand and she bumped it, "damn right."  
They were interrupted by one of the many photographers that roamed around the event. "Hey, Kid! You want me to take a shot of you and the Wonder Girl?"   
Tim grinned brightly. He wore excitment like a Bat mid-conversation. One moment there, one moment gone. "Could you? Oh, gee that would be swell!"   
Cassie tried not to laugh and let Tim get his picture. He jumped giddily in front of the photographer as the man gave him the polaroid. Once he was gone Tim studied it. "Not a bad photo." He showed it to Cassie.   
She liked it. Her face was sunburnt and red, but she did like it.   
"I'm keeping it," Tim declared.   
Cassie shook her head. In a flurry of sand, Bart ran up to her, volleyball in hand. "You ready?"  
"Yep. See you later, random stranger," Cassie said to Tim.   
Tim gave her a mock-salute. Bart pulled her over to the court.   
The teams were thus: Wonder Girl and Impulse, and Superboy and Empress. Greta and Tim sat by the wayside. Traya and Cissie were off getting her face painted. Ray refereed.   
It was blistering hot, and the sun would have burned the bottom of Cassie's feet if she wasn't levitating.   
Thankfully, no one was in full costume, but rather sponsored bathing attire (the whole event was sponsored because of the charity aspect). Everyone's secret identities were still kept, though.   
Ray called out that they were about to begin and families gathered to watch, sodas and hot dogs in hand.   
Beach volleyball, Snapper had explained to the team before they'd agreed to this shebang, went until twenty-one points. They'd be playing for real, no scripting. Just a bunch of super-powered kids, at a picnic, having fun.   
So they had fun. They bantered, and played, and any time a ball went wide Ray or Reddy caught it and tossed it back.   
The game ended with everyone sweaty and covered in sand, but giddy with happiness. They were sunburnt and tired and in desperate need of food. It was close.   
Cassie and Bart scraped by, just barely winning. The final score was twenty-one - eighteen. Since Bart and Kon had had a bet on who would win, Bart won. The team teased Kon over his fate to have to sit for Bart whenever he had a whim for a project for the next month. For a sort of pre-emptive revenge, Kon threw Bart into the ocean.   
Tim managed to slither back to his friends, sitting next to them and basking in the sun in a so very Un-Bat way. He bumped fists with Cissie and teased Kon for losing.   
Ray joined them after signing some autographs and Bart made his way back to the beach, water splashing in his wake.   
"That was mean!" He pouted, then was distracted by a hot dog eating contest.   
The picnic was only supposed to go a couple more hours after the end of the volleyball game, but even after all of the citizens had gone back home the team lagged behind.   
Cassie ordered everyone to help clean up, which was side-tracked by Bart and Kon racing and then making _more_ of a mess instead.   
Cassie told them that she wouldn't help clean up and the rest of the team relaxed while they cleaned (albeit a little sulkily).   
Cassie watched as the sun began to set over the Atlantic, leaning against a towel while Cissie sat next to her, braiding Anita's hair. Traya's face paint had melted off of her face, bleeding from her sweat.   
"See?" Tim asked, flopping down next to them. "It wasn't so bad, was it?"  
"No," Cassie said, sighing happily, "it wasn't."


End file.
